


A Time To Be So Small

by thisisnotourparadise



Series: Witcherverse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Fluff, The Witcher AU, Witcherverse, i just love her ok?, i was thinking the other day how i stole ciri from the witcher series and i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotourparadise/pseuds/thisisnotourparadise
Summary: Ciri can't sleep. Storytime ensues.





	A Time To Be So Small

**Author's Note:**

> So... happy belated Christmas / holidays! This little one shot is to let you know that I'm not dead and more of this AU will come soon. Thank you all who have read it! As always, all mistakes are mine, do tell me if you see one.

Ciri was restless.

Training was exhausting as ever, but she also got to polish her sword skills and learn about new and _interesting_ monsters, not like the _Ghouls and Alghouls_ book that Aunt Shelby wanted her to read a fortnight ago.

She thought that with all the _tiring_ things she did that day, she would be ready to sleep like a baby. But she wasn’t.

Maybe it had to do with the assignments Aunt Shelby gave her, or the excitement to spend time with her mothers the next day, it definitely didn’t have to do with the scary stories Sugar told her. Because she was a big girl and the Keep was _not_ haunted by the ghosts of all the other kids that were raised there to become witchers but died before even turning eleven years old. Right?

A loud noise somewhere in the Keep made her jump.

_It’s got to be the storm outside._

But what if it wasn't? Her heart started to race against her chest. She was regretting asking Sugar to teach her the secrets of Kaer Morhen. They always had told her that she wasn’t very good with kids, and now Ciri was starting to believe it.

Another noise was heard near her room. Ciri screamed and she realized it was too late to keep her mouth shut as her mom opened the door to her room with a concerned face.

“Hey, is everything alright?” she asked.

“Yes, it was just… that noise scared me.”

“Don’t worry, it was most likely the storm.”

Ciri had her doubts about that. “Are you sure they weren't ghosts?” she bit her lip. “Aunt Sugar told me a story about the boys who died here.”

Her mom closed her eyes and sighed, clearly not liking what she was hearing, and after a moment of hesitation, she entered the room and took a seat beside her.

“Don’t listen to Sugar, okay? She’ll tell you anything to mess with you.”

“So that’s not true? No one died here?”

“It's a complicated story, when you’re older you’ll understand it better,” Ciri saw a shadow in those stunning blue eyes, and she understood that it was a story with painful memories, one that her mom was not too eager to share.

“Okay,” Ciri wanted to distract her, so she asked for the only thing that she could in that moment. “Could you tell me a different story, then?”

“Of course I can, kiddo. What do you want to know now?” she saw how Brittany’s eyes changed, and Ciri couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Oh! I saw a book called _The_ _Conjunction of the Spheres,_ what is that, exactly?”

Brittany laughed. “I don’t know why I expected you to go with something easy this time,” she scooted over, signaling to Ciri to make her space so she could fit in her twin bed.

Ciri loved moments like this. She had already lost a family, to have a second chance and find this kind of unconditional love made her the luckiest girl alive and she was sure of it. Sometimes she butted heads with some of them, she was stubborn, after all, but in the end, it was clear that the only thing that they wanted was her well being and happiness.

Those thoughts only made her remember that tomorrow was going to be a _great_ day.

Santana would arrive after a week of attending some _sorceress business,_ and her family would be complete once again.

“What do you know about the Conjunction?”

“Not much, just that it brought magic to our world,” Ciri answered excitedly.

Brittany laughed. “Yes, it did. But it also brought monsters, and some elven legends say that humans, too. And with magic came…” she stopped. Ciri knew it was her cue to try and guess the right answer.

“Uh…” Ciri continued to think for a moment. “Oh! Sorceresses and witchers!”

“That’s right. Although witchers were made after all the monsters started to cause trouble in the villages, people needed specialized hunters for that because of how dangerous they became.”

“Right. So, how it happened?”

Brittany took a second to think about how she was going to explain it.

 “Well, as you know, there are other realms and worlds apart from ours. Imagine that each of them is a large ship in the ocean, with its crewmen, its supplies, its way of doing things, all that, and we can _see_ those other ships, we know they are out there, but we never interact with each other” she paused. Ciri looked up at her expectantly, letting her know that she was absorbing all the new information. “Then, a huge storm in this vast ocean happens. It’s a devastating storm, some ships start to collide with each other because of it, and some of the crewmen of a ship end up in a different one, causing that, when the storm calms, they can’t return to its original ship, getting stranded forever in the new one.”

Ciri nodded once. “It’d be awesome if we could visit those other worlds, don’t you think?”

“It would, but it would also be dangerous, you don’t know what you´re going to find there, and I rather keep you safe here even if you bore yourself to death,” said Brittany, joking.

“I never get bored with you, mom.”

Brittany smiled. “I hope you still think that in a couple of years.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Ciri was sure that she would stay with them for as long as she could, there was no better place to be, really.

Her mom kissed her forehead, hugging her against her chest for a moment before ruffling her ashen hair. “You have to go to sleep now, tomorrow is going to be a busy day, and don’t you think that I’m not going to tell your mother that you were awake after your curfew.”

Ciri gasped. “But mom! I couldn’t sleep!” she was sure that she was not going to be punished for it, but they were certainly going to give her more assignments to do over the week.

“You should’ve come to me before that scream of yours scared me, I’m always available for you, Ciri.”

And she knew that, still, she wanted to be brave like they were. But maybe that could wait for another day.

“Could I sleep with you, then? I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep alone tonight,” she asked in a small voice.

“You can, let’s go.”

Ciri grabbed her pillow and took her mom’s hand, letting her guide her to the room and even letting her tuck her in, like when she was younger. She started to fall asleep as soon as the lights were out, with the soft _I love you_ from her mom as the last thing she listened to.


End file.
